


Staying Up Late

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Octopus Castiel, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally free of her visiting family members after a long weekend, Meg gets some time to see her half-octopus, half-human boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up Late

Sitting in her armchair by the window, Meg looked away from her book and glanced over at the clock. She thanked God that it was a Sunday, because it meant that her father’s three-day visit to her small home on the coast had finally, finally ended. Her phone buzzed with a text her father saying that his plane had landed safely, and Meg smiled down at it. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her father. She did. But hosting him, her brother, and her brother’s for the weekend in her small, two bedroom house had been a bit much. That, and she’d had to give up her bed, since her father’s back was so bad that he couldn’t sleep on her old, lumpy couch. She looked forward to sleeping in her own bed that night, looked forward to a few more weeks of quiet before her brother dropped in on her again and tourist season begun. 

Most of all, she looked forward to finally seeing her boyfriend. 

Hearing a splash outside, Meg set her book down and ran for the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. She’d only bothered to pull a long skirt on over her bikini when she and her father had returned home from the beach that day, her dark brown hair was a mess, and she knew she smelled like the ocean. But she knew that her boyfriend wouldn’t care about any of that, especially when he always smelt like the ocean, too. 

Screen door flapping closed behind her, Meg ran down the short dock that jutted out from her back porch and stopped in the middle of it, waiting. Her security lights were on, but the yellow beam only reached as far as she was standing, so the rest of the dock was covered in shadow. 

Meg heard a soft thump, followed by a muffled curse, and smiled. 

“Over here, Cas.”

The sound of something wet and thick being dragged over the wooden planks reached her ears. A moment later, the top half of the source of it slid into view and smiled up at her. His teeth, which she knew from experience were pointed and harder than a human’s, lit up yellow in the glare from the security light. His skin, too, gave off a yellowish glow, when it was normally nicely tanned. 

Then the rest of him slid into view. 

His bottom half was darker than his top half, so black that it was almost purple, and blended in with the shadows around it. He tried to sit up and slipped. Falling heavily onto his side, Castiel smiled again and lifted one of his tentacles in a cheery wave. 

Laughing, Meg sank to her knees on the deck and pulled him up for a kiss. He tasted like saltwater. 

When she’d first met the half-man, half-octopus, he’d been sleeping in the small boat she had tied to her dock to fish on. He’d also been delirious from the sun, covered in wounds, and probably dying. After she’d gotten over her initial surprise and urge to call the local news station, Meg had simply dug her kiddie pool out of the shed, filled it with saltwater, and hauled him up into it. 

When he’d woken up to find her sitting in a recliner with the morning paper in her lap and a glass of lemonade in hand, he’d panicked, tried to flee, and promptly fallen on his face. Meg had laughed, asked what his name was, and offered him some Neosporin and a sandwich. 

She’d always believed in fairy tales of sea creatures growing up, and was pleased to find out that they were true. But if someone had told her childhood self that she’d wind up in a relationship with a cecaelia, she would’ve had a hard time believing that. 

Breaking the kiss, Castiel managed to sit up on her deck. “I saw you swimming today.”

Meg frowned at him. “I warned you not to get too close. Dad would’ve had a heart attack if he’d seen you.”

“I hid,” he assured her. Meg didn’t doubt that Castiel had found a very discreet hiding place. While the top half of him was as human as she was, as far as she could tell, he still seemed to possess the ability to squeeze into small spaces that she couldn’t even dream of getting into. “Your father seemed very reluctant to return home.”

“He doesn’t like the idea of me living so far away. Not when I’m all by myself,” Meg told him. “He thinks I need to get married.”

“Humans are weird,” Castiel said matter of factly. Personally, Meg agreed. Castiel had told her once that his species was mostly solitary, and that it was rare for two of his kind to live together for an extended period for the purpose of raising offspring. Usually, siblings would stay around each other, once they were old enough to protect themselves, before they went off to raise their own children. 

Meg wasn’t sure how it worked for actual octopi, and she never asked. After all, she’d gone to school for nursing, not marine biology. In fact, she was convinced that her knowledge was the only reason that Castiel wasn’t dead after he’d hauled himself on her boat after a nasty fight with another cecaelia. Castiel had never disagreed with her. 

“Well, I am getting older,” she pointed out reasonably. She was only twenty seven, true, but with the way her father acted, she might as well have become an old maid already.

Castiel shrugged. He had once told her that cecaelia lived about as long as humans, barring accidents, but he had never told her how old he was. His kind didn’t measure it the same way. But he looked a little older than she was. “Well, we are alone again for a few days, at least.”

Meg sighed and stretched herself fully out on the dock to look at the stars. Castiel did the same next to her, his tentacles hanging off the edge to brush the water. One came up to playfully tickle her bare foot, and Meg squealed, wishing her father had left earlier. It was a holiday on Monday, so there was no school, but Meg knew she had to keep to her sleep schedule and retire early. 

“I think there are some sandwiches in the cooler on the back porch,” she mumbled. 

“I ate before I came, but thank you.”

Meg turned on her side. “Well, if we’re not going to eat, I’d rather do something else. I haven’t seen you for three days, after all.”

“What do you have in mind?” he asked. “We could go for a swim. I see you are still wearing your bathing clothes.”

“No, I was thinking something…else,” she said. Castiel smiled and turned onto his side as well, scooting a little closer so Meg could kiss him again.   
He always tasted like the sea, no matter what he ate, and over the year that she had known him, Meg had gradually become used to it. Despite the fact that he looked human from the waist up, and he was almost always damp from the ocean, his lips were still oddly dry, as if the salt had sapped all the moisture from them. His skin, however, always felt damp, and a little too plush, and Meg was always afraid that she would break him if she gripped him too hard. 

His sharp teeth sank into her lower lip, pulling a groan from her throat. Scooting closer, she ran her fingers through his dark, damp hair and lightly scratched his scalp. As always, he never made any noise aside from breathing, and she wasn’t’ sure if it was a cecaelia thing, or simply a Castiel thing. 

He stopped her when she raised one of her legs and gently laid it over his waist. 

“Meg, I don’t think that’s a wise idea.”

She huffed and rolled off of him. Once, when she was bored and horny, she’d looked up how octopi mated. When she’d asked him about it, Castiel had been vague, and quickly changed the subject. He had, however, admitted that mermen had penises similar to human men, so she assumed that, somewhere in his tentacles, he did, too. They had done other things, and she had enjoyed them, but Castiel had never given any indication that she could physically reciprocate.  

“Is it me? Cas, we’ve known each other for a year.”

“I know.”

“Is it, like, not possible?”

He squinted at her, his blue eyes barely visible in the darkness. His tentacles waved on their own, as if his lower body was shrugging. “It…is. I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, I imagine it is very different. Mating with a human.”

“Do you even have a penis?”

Castiel hesitated. “Not in the way you’re thinking, no.”

“But you do?” Meg pressed. One of his tentacles rose up and flopped into her lap. Meg stared down at it, eyes widening, and looked back up at him. “Huh.”

“Yes. In this, at least, we are more similar to octopi than we are to humans.”

“Do you tear it off and just throw it at a lady?”

He chuckled. “No. But we do mate from a safe distance to prevent our mates from strangling and eating us.”

“I thought that article I read was a joke. That actually _happens_?”

He nodded. “Yes. If you are not careful, that’s what happens.”

“Well, I’m not going to strangle you.”

“I’d hope not. But I didn’t think you’d be, erm, receptive.”

Meg tilted her head to face him and smiled. “I’ll try anything once. Hey, are all your tentacles dicks, or just the one?”

“Just the one,” he answered casually. “Sometimes males of my species are born with two, but it is rare. However, unlike with octopi, it does function much like a male of your species would.”

“Oh, really?” Smirking, Meg reached down and lightly stroked the tentacle on her lap. Castiel twitched next to her, and the tentacle twitched with him, and seemed to become firmer under her hand. She repeated the motion and watched him squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Really.”

Meg bared her teeth in a smile and continued touching him, watching as Castiel’s face relaxed. The tentacle felt rubbery, like the rest of his body, but became firmer under her touch. It was thin at the tip, and curved into a shape that reminded her slightly of a shovel. It widened further down, but was still thin enough that she could touch her thumb and forefinger when she circled it. 

“You know, since meeting you, I really _am_ willing to try anything once,” she repeated. Castiel opened one eye and looked at her. 

“You’re not afraid?”

“You won’t hurt me.” If she was being honest, the idea excited her. It was something strange and new, and something no human had ever experienced before. It made her shiver just to think about. “Wait, it won’t kill me, will it? Or get me pregnant with little cecaelia babies? Because I don’t think a condom works on a tentacle, especially if you don’t finish the same way.”

“We don’t. But cross breeding isn’t possible. If it was, mermen would have gotten many of your kind pregnant,” Castiel said gently. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently, slithering his tentacle away from her lap. “And, unlike some octopi, none of it will break off inside of you.”

Comforted, Meg kissed him again, winding her arms around his neck to keep him pressed to her. His skin was still damp, and he smelled like fish, but it was a sweet smell to her now. His cool tongue slipped into her mouth while his hands stroked their way down her stomach before slipping under her to tug at the string of her bikini top. She arched her back to make it easier for him and let him pull the neon-orange fabric away, shivering when the cold air made her nipples pebble. 

Castiel lowered his head to her neck and bit gently, his sharpened teeth putting enough pressure on her skin to nearly puncture it. The angle was awkward, so she reached down and tugged at his arms until Castiel slid on top of her and slotted himself between her legs. His lower half was heavy, and the saltwater still clinging to his tentacles soaked her skirt, but Meg found that she didn’t mind and pulled him down to kiss her again. 

For the first time she could remember, Castiel growled against her lips. Reaching down, he roughly pulled her skirt up to her waist and yanked at her bikini bottoms so hard that Meg felt them rip. Muffling a curse against his mouth, Meg pulled hard at his hair. Castiel ignored her and slid against her bare legs, leaving the feeling of slime behind on her skin. 

Pulling away from her, Castiel put his weight on his arms and looked into her eyes, head tilted slightly. She nodded, and shivered when she felt his tentacle brush gently against her inner thigh. Unlike the rest of his flesh, which often felt wet and spongy, it was firm and dry. 

She bit her lip when it pushed into her. The tentacle was cold, and felt entirely different from human flesh. Castiel didn’t make a sound, but she saw a look of pleasure flash across his face. For a moment she was afraid that he would simply come and pull out, but then he began to move, roughly pumping the appendage in and out of her. She gasped at the feeling once before another of his tentacles slapped across her mouth. 

Lowering his mouth to her ear, he shushed her. “There may be other humans lurking around. Do not draw them to us.”

Meg nodded, but groaned against the tentacle around her mouth when yet another one slipped between her legs to join the one pumping between her thighs. The tip of it played over her clit for a moment before the sucker settled over the small nub. Jerking her hips upward, Meg dragged her nails down Castiel’s back and moaned loudly, the sound barely muffled by the thick appendage covering her mouth. 

It was Castiel’s turn to smirk down at her. Giving Meg a look of pure triumph, he gave a hard thrust and smiled when she gave another noise of pleasure. 

“Some night, when we can be sure we are alone, I will be glad to hear you scream for me,” he told her. Meg glared, but found herself shutting her eyes and curling her toes with pleasure when the sucker of his tentacle gently pulled at her clit again. Pushing her head back, moved her hips with the appendage working between her thighs. 

But Castiel still had four more tentacles. 

They moved over her, stroking any bit of skin that they could reach, the suckers gently pulling at her nipples and clit and belly, the spongy flesh a cool contrast to the warm night and the rough wood on her back. They kept moving over her body even as she felt the tentacle between her legs stiffen and something cold spilled between her thighs. The appendage stayed inside of her, too, gently stroking her inside as the suckers on her clit gave a final, rough pull. 

Without meaning to, Meg bit down on the tentacle over her mouth as she followed Castiel over the edge. She heard him yelp and pull away from her, but she was too far gone to care. She lay on the deck for a few moments, breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow, before she bothered to check on him. 

“Sorry.”

He looked embarrassed. “It was a reflex, I understand. Jumping away was for me as well. I thought for a moment that you really were going to eat me.”

Meg laughed. “After that? Shit, I might lock you up in the house and never let you leave.”

Smiling, he slithered back over to her. Meg reached out and gently stroked his belly where his human skin turned into his tail. He shivered slightly and snuggled closer to her. 

“I gather that means you would not be opposed to doing it again?”

“Definitely not. But maybe in the house next time, and on a real bed. I think I got a splinter in my ass.”

Castiel grinned playfully. “I could check, if you like. Unless, of course, you’re that determined to get to a human bed.”

His tentacle, still warmed from her body, gently slithered between her legs to stroke her inner thigh. Meg grinned back and rolled over onto her stomach.   
Monday was a holiday, after all. There was no reason to go to bed early.

**Author's Note:**

> While the sex on this is mostly based on some octopi mating habits, liberties were taken as to how a half human, half octopus person would have sex. 
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who encouraged me to try to write tentacle porn.


End file.
